


Group date + coming out

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Coming Out, Group outing, Legend of Korra References, Lukadrien June 2019, M/M, Realization, buy-curious, totally imagined set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: During a group hangout both Adrien and Luka drop an iconic quote from a show. Adrien is oblivious to its meaning, but Luka can't help but kindly explain it to him. Adrien comes to a shocking realization about himself.





	Group date + coming out

It was Alya’s idea to go out as a group. There was a freshly opened market place sort of with bazar stands with international goods. They really wanted to check that out.

So, it was Alya with Nino, then Marinette. If those three were going, so they invited Adrien along. On their way over they met with half of their class along with Juleka’s brother, Luka.

They were having fun, checking out each stand with handmade stuff, regional food, homemade cosmetics. Everything smelled amazing, looked cute and crafted.

After two hours of wandering around and goofing, guys offered to look for something to eat, so the group could rest.

Adrien, Nino, Luka and Nathaniel stopped by a stand with what looked like a decent type of safe food which was probably full with unhealthy calories, but they weren’t counting their health habits now.

Nino already ordered a few for him and “his girls”, their artist friend chose anything that Nino got, because he didn’t want to stay too long. That left with Adrien, who couldn’t decide, and Luka who politely waited with him.

The blonde looked through the exposed food, meats deep-fried in breadcrumbs, with sauces that looked so delicious, or fish, or other weird things that looked so tempting. He just couldn’t choose.

Lady behind the counter seemed tired like all of them, but she tried to politely ask. “Are ya getting something, honey? Or are you just curious?”

Adrien snickered to himself.

“Well, I guess you could say I am _buy-curious”_

What he didn’t expect, was to hear the same line spoken by the boy next to him, at the same time he did. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

Adrien smiled, not noticing Luka’s slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Jinx!” - the blonde exclaimed happily. Then, oblivious to everything, he turned to the lady. “I would like those… uh… meatballs? Are those meatballs? Yeah? Okay, please. Luka you’re getting something for your sister?”

The boy, who was strangely staring at him for a second, stammered suddenly.

“What? Uh, yeah I guess, I’ll take the same, please.”

They both payed and started walking back to where their group was supposed to stay. Luka didn’t say anything, but Adrien tried not to feel the sudden awkward silence that fell upon them. He didn’t even know why.

He cleared his throat.

“So uh, Legend of Korra, huh? Great show. Have you seen all the seasons?”

Luka perked his head up. He still had this strange look in his eyes whenever their eyes met.

“Yeah, me and Jules used to have Korra evenings. We watched everything.” His black nails drummed against his chest, as he held the string of his hoodie. Was he nervous?

Adrien wondered, why sometimes his friends would get like this around him. First Marinette, now Luka?

“Sounds nice.” - he nodded, biting into his food.

They saw their little group sitting around a fountain. But before they could reach them Luka suddenly stopped.

“Adrien? That line you said. Is it true?”

The younger boy frowned with confusion.

“What line? What is true?”

Luka blinked a few times. _So, he didn’t know then._

He bit his lip, thinking if he should clarify what he meant. Or let it totally go. But looking at Adrien, after he said those words, it spiked something within the guitarist. A feeling of something growing inside him. Appearing interest. Maybe… maybe it could be true.

“Do you remember how Korra’s and Asami’s relationship developed?”

“Y-yeah, they kinda got together, as in romantically. Lots of tv stations were furious. Why?”

“Well… that line was kinda… a first hint of Korra’s orientation. She said she was _buy-curious._ And when you play with that wording, you get that she basically came out as bi. As in bisexual.”

Luka had strange look in his eyes as he said that and Adrien wondered now… was it true? Was it true to him?

Suddenly Luka’s blue eyes shined. Suddenly the way he cocked his head seemed so attractive. Suddenly Adrien forgot how to speak, held in place with that bombing realization.

“Adrien.” - Luka placed his hand on Adrien’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. Adrien just stared. “Adrien, _breathe.”._ He didn’t respond.

“Adrien, buddy! What’s wrong!” - came another voice. It was Nino, now he and the girls caught up to them, sensing something was up.

Only when tears spilled out from his eyes and tickled his cheeks, Adrien blinked. A blurry image of the older boy before him made him aware of what happened. He took a shaky inhale, not dropping the eye contact with Luka. _He didn’t want to._

“I’m bi.” - he finally blurted. Someone gasped somewhere on his right, but that sound was barely audible.

Luka smiled slightly. His hand raised from Adrien’s shoulder to gently wipe the tear spilling from the green grass of the boy’s eye.

“I’m bi.” - The blonde repeated, listening to how it sounded to himself.

“It seems so. - Luka offered softly. - And it’s okay, you know.”

Reassurance. Yeah, that was what he needed.

_“I’m bi” -_ Adrien spoke again, not really controlling his racing thoughts. What did it mean? Who was he now? Was he like this all the time?

“Yeah, welcome to the club, Sunshine. Now, I’m going because this amount of drama, as beautiful as it is, is just not good for me. Happy pride, then?” - it was Alya, offering her friendly support, then, with Nino speaking something about being his best bro no matter what, left along with her, dragging Marinette with them.

“How are you feeling?” - Luka asked after a while, holding a steady hand on Adrien’s shoulder again, sensing that was what the boy needed. The blonde swallowed and finally shrugged, shook his head, rolled his neck. anything to shake off the immobility he felt a moment before.

“I’m… I’m fine, thanks.”

“Come on. I bet there’s somewhere your cavalry waiting for you.”

Saying that, Luka draped an arm around Adrien’s back, gently guiding him through the market place.

His hand was warm against Adrien’s skin. And the boy was so close to him; a steady, comforting presence next to him. With his newly discovered truth about himself, Adrien felt his cheeks heating up a little, but… it all, as confusing at first was… It felt right.

“Luka?”

“Hm?”

“Are _you_ bi?”

There were a few heartbeats of silence, before the guitarist answered, with a hint of humour in his voice.

“Yeah, I am. If you need a guide, I am your guy.”

Adrien chuckled at that. Something… interesting moved inside his head at the words “ _I am your guy”_ , but he let it slide a little deeper for now. So, he nudged Luka in the side.

“I’ll take your word for it.”


End file.
